Jem, Nny, and more problems!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Johnny has revived, jimmy is dead, and now Jem has writer's block. With a nervous wreck of a editor down her throat about her book Jem has enough problems. and on top of that, her sister Gloria is back for a visit! what could possibly go wrong? rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Vs Alucard?

Chapter 1

**Haha I had a few people ask and or demand another story involving Jem and Nny. I'm happy to oblige by the way, I love my Oc Jem which is sort of a way to say I love myself ooh narcissism! I hate that! Haha but anyway she can always put up with Nny's antics and stuff. It actually took me a while to think of a story for this but I try not to disappoint my readers. Your reviews are like candy to me! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! **

**(Jem's POV) **

"Johnny!" Jem called from Nny's basement, yet again she found herself strapped to some strange device. "Hey Johnny! I know you like doing this and I don't mind ya doin' it, but I gotta tell ya babe it's makin it hard to fall asleep in your house!"

She had yet again slept over at Johnny's, it had been a long time since he revived and since he had killed Jimmy the wanna-Nny. At the moment Jem had no idea where he was, she huffed.

"Johnny! Come on my wrists are startin to hurt." She whined, she really hated it when he left her down there. It was like he forgot she was strapped down to the walls. She was about to try and wiggle free when she heard footsteps coming down, the sounds soon gave way to Johnny's face, shyly peeking out from behind the door.

"Jem you've been really whiny lately, what's up with that?" he asked, his face from the nose up showing. Jem narrowed her eyes.

"My editor, she's been naggin me about my insanity project." She explained dryly. "I've hit a bit of a wall."

"Wall? You mean like mine?" Johnny asked stepping forward.

"Nah this is way scarier." Jem laughed. "Can ya let me down now?"

Johnny nodded taking out a knife and slashing the leather straps that held her to the wall. Jem rubbed her wrists absent mindedly. She then looked back up at the wall and grinned.

"Hey ever thought of using those restraints for something other than torture?" she asked slyly. Johnny gave her a puzzled look.

"What else could they be used for?" he asked. She laughed.

"Wow never mind Nny." Jem said giving him a look. She looked at him for a while before she felt the idea sink in. the look on his face was priceless.

"Relax Johnny I'm only kidding." She said in a softer tone, "I'm not into that kind of stuff anyway."

"Anyway babe like I was saying, I don't mind you tying me up to stuff but it's making it harder and harder to sleep in your house." She said as she cracked her back.

"You could always do what I do and not sleep." Johnny offered, Jem looked up at him.

"But I like sleeping, sleeping means dreaming, and dreaming mean I could have a nightmare, and a nightmare means I could have some cool stuff for project insanity." She explained to him.

(Nny's POV)

Johnny looked down at the short artist, he couldn't believe the reasoning she had just given him. Sleeping wasn't a big thing with him so he didn't quite get it, on top of that she said she enjoyed nightmares. Had those voices really done a number on her mind? Jem must have noticed his awkward gaze.

"What? Somethin' wrong Nny?" she asked him, Johnny shook his head.

"Say you know you talk a lot about your editor, is he that bad?" he asked. Jem shook her head.

"Nah, _she's_ a real worrier, I like to make her sweat now and then about my books. However now I've got a real problem, I've got nothing and we have a deadline." She told him Johnny gave her a sly grin.

"_Dead_line?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not that kind of deadline." Jem said, Johnny pouted. Well that sucked.

"So what now?" he asked, Jem looked up at him, then face palmed.

"I have no sodding clue; these guys at the publishing company are gonna be royally tiffed if I don't hurry up with this." She said, Johnny got an idea.

"Where's this publishing company?" he asked, Jem narrowed her eyes.

"No Johnny."

"But you don't even-"

"I Know you Johnny, I know when you've got a bloody plan babe." She said. Johnny stuck his tongue out.

"You're no fun." He said childishly.

"If you kill them I won't be able to stay in that house next door." Jem said, Johnny watched as she walked past him. He really couldn't believe how someone like her could stand to live in a world like that, but then again he remembered crazy, hearing voices Jem. She was no fun at all.

"Say Jem…" he began Jem looked back at him through her newly fixed blue tinted glasses.

"Jes?" she asked, she had a habit of replacing her Y's with J's, Johnny wasn't sure why however.

"You haven't been…you know…" he asked, Jem looked at him for a minute before she answered.

"Cutting myself? No, don't worry about that; I'm way far away from ever going back to that habit again." She finally said as she began to finger through her hair, it had gotten a bit longer, barely touching her shoulders. Johnny thought it was kinda cool looking how long it was, whereas his was still that weird antennae looking style he wasn't sure if he did or reviving did. Now he just wished she'd dye it back to her normal colors; black just wasn't her anymore.

"That's good; I don't like that side of you." He said. Jem smirked.

"Meh, it's ruining my pretty wrists anyway." She said then walked up, "I'm gonna go to my house and check my e-mails."

Once Jem had left Johnny went to go torture yet another victim, he was a redneck looking guy with a flannel shirt, and shaved head. Johnny looked at him with distaste.

"Weeeellll hello there!" he said, the man glared at him.

"Let me out of here ya little prick! I have things to do!" the man said, Johnny frowned.

"Yeah as much as I'd just _love_ to do that, I'm gonna not do that." He said then picked up a table saw and grinned. "Instead I'm gonna saw your legs off!"

(Jem's POV)

As Jem left Johnny's house she noticed someone standing at her door step, she cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked, the man was wearing glasses and a business suit, and he was holding a clip board.

"Ah yes do you know the person who lives here?" he asked, Jem narrowed her eyes.

"You're lookin' at her." She said, the man gave her a strange look.

"Are your parents home?" he asked.

"Listen buddy I know I'm short but for Lilith sake, I'm twenty one thank you." She said rather harshly. The man tugged at his shirt collar nervously. Oh yeah whatever this guy was gonna sell she wasn't gonna be buying it.

"Say your address it's 666, isn't that the sign of the devil?" he asked, Jem narrowed her eyes.

"Do I look like a devil to you?" she asked, the man flinched.

"No I suppose not. Say would you mind taking a survey?" he asked, was this guy serious? Jem walked past him unlocking her door.

"I'm actually really busy-"

"Oh it wouldn't take long! Just a few minutes I promise." He said, Jem sighed, then turned.

"Fine sure whaddya wanna know?" she asked feigning excitement.

"Well what are your thoughts on murder?" he asked, Jem leaned on her door. He was kidding right? What the heck kind of question was that?

"Depends on the murder." She said vaguely. The man wrote some things down.

"Ok what about the murders lately? What do you think of those?" he asked. Jem let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you for real guy? Man you're wasting my time. I don't care they don't affect me personally, I suppose the little punks deserved it anyway." She said.

"Oh my…"the man said, Jem narrowed her eyes and grinned looking at the man in the business suit.

"Oh and a word of advice I wouldn't go asking the guy next door about it either." She said then went inside slamming the door in the man's face. As she made her way up the stairs to her room, where her computer sat, she heard her phone ring. Jem cocked an eyebrow, it wasn't very often she got phone calls.

"Hello, Jem Residence." she said answering the phone, there was a loud scream on the other line.

"Well speak of the devil, hello Miss editor lady.*" Jem laughed, she could always tell when it was Miss Riza, her editor, she would scream into the phone when she called. Jem should probably stop messing with her so much.

"Jem you know my name is Riza Hawthorn, not Miss editor lady." Riza said on the other line. Jem pouted.

"I know but that's not cute at all." She said, Riza screamed again.

"You know we have a deadline right? Where's insanity project A?" she asked, Jem bit her tongue.

"Uh yeah about that…" she began.

"It's not done is it?" Riza asked, Jem could hear the strain in her voice.

"Well it's…._almost_ finished. I've just hit a bit of a wall." She said.

"Almost isn't done! You know Sakura Press won't take late entries!" Riza shrieked, Jem nodded.

"Yes I know, but don't worry I've been doing some brain storming." She explained going into her kitchen and grabbing a pop from the fridge.

"Well hurry up, I'm on my way over to your house now." Riza said, Jem did a spit take and went wide eyed.

"What? No don't come here!" Jem shouted. "and since when do you have a cellphone?"

"Too late I'm already pulling into your drive way, and I've always had one, you're the one who refuses to get-." Riza said. Jem hung up the phone, cutting Riza off, she ran to the door opening it to see a tall woman, she had light brown hair pulled back into a bun, glasses and blue eyes.

"Hey you hung up on me." Riza said, Jem stared at her editor wide eyed. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, Riza why are you here?" Jem asked a bit panic toned.

"To check up on you, since your relatives don't do it I figured I would; besides that we have business to discuss." Riza said walking in, Jem stared after her.

"Right, but you know don't have to do that, you're coming all the way from Pittsburg for nothing." She said, shutting the door and running up to Riza, she was much taller than Jem was.

"Don't be silly, besides I needed to get away from the office anyway." Riza said.

"So you came here? What's the matter with…" Jem began then heard a scream coming from outside, followed by a sickening snap and pop sound.

"What was that?" Riza asked, they went to the window and saw the man that was previously at Jem's house outside Johnny's house, in a bloody heap on the pavement. Riza stared wide eyed and freaked, Jem shook her head; she had warned the guy not to bother him.

"That, Miss editor lady, would be my boyfriend." Jem said, to a wide eyed and scared editor lady.

**Well that's chapter one, what do you think? I mentioned Miss Riza in the last story but she was more of a reference. What do you think of her so far? I really hope that when I do become a mangaka I have an editor like her. I would have so much fun with her(or him) it's not funny. Haha, anyway review please. Your reviews are like sweet candy! Yay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**It's been a while before I could update; since I no longer have access to the site from where I currently stand. It may actually be a while before I can do anything again, (stupid viruses!) anyhow last chapter you met Miss Riza or Miss editor lady as my Oc calls her. Get ready to see it hit the fan in this chapter. Now, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Jem's POV)

"B-b-b-boy friend?" Riza asked, Jem nodded.

"He's a real sweetie what can I say?" she said, Riza stared down at the young woman, then began to laugh nervously, earning an odd look from Jem.

"Oh…I get it…this is another one of your jokes." She said, "Jem you really shouldn't do that to me."

"I know I usually pull these kind of pranks on you," Jem began, leaning against the window sill, "But I'm not joking."

"Jem stop that this isn't funny anymore." Riza warned, there was a crash upstairs that made Riza jump. "What was that?"

"My boyfriend, I guess I locked the window again." Jem said matter-of-factly. Riza turned to look at her, as the sound gave way to footsteps and the footsteps gave way to a tall skinny, tanned, and blood covered Johnny C.

"Hey Jem! Sorry you seemed to have locked your window again, I'll pay for it." He said then looked at the wide eyed editor. "Who's this?"

(Johnny's POV)

"Who's this?" he asked, noting the strange wide eyed woman standing next to the stairs. By most people's standards she was probably really pretty, not that Nny would pay attention to that. He looked over to Jem who was stifling a laugh.

"Nny, this is my editor, Miss Riza Hawthorn." She said, "Miss editor lady this is Johnny C. my boyfriend."

The next words to come out of the woman's mouth were unrecognizable as she mumbled and fainted.

"Is she ok?" Johnny asked, Jem didn't give any hint of concern, as she walked over to the woman.

"Yeah, she gets like that, I told ya she was a nervous little Nelly." She said, attempting to move her friend/editor. "Help me put her on the couch?"

Moments later Riza woke up, holding up her purse in front of her and shouting at Nny.

"You watch yourself buddy; I saw what you did I'll call 9-1-1!" she warned, Nny gave her a strange look, she sounded like a wounded cat, squalling until it was left alone. He contemplated sewing her mouth shut to see if that'd keep her quiet, but he doubted Jem would like that much.

"Good luck with that." He simply stated, then sat down in the chair across from her. Jem was busy in the kitchen fetching her editor a glass of water. When she emerged from the kitchen she presented the glass to the brown haired woman who didn't take her eyes off Johnny.

"Could you not stare at me so? It's really bugging me, and I don't want to gouge your eyes out with a spork." Johnny said, Jem's editor let out a high pitch 'squee' sound, that made Johnny grin.

"Hey you sound like one of my friends, he was always making that noise, I called him Squee." He said. Jem laughed.

"Why are you laughing! He's a madman! He killed that…sales person?...survey taker? Whatever the guy's dead!" Riza shouted, Jem stuck her tongue out.

"It's funny, and it's not like he's gonna hurt you Riza. Johnny's harmless." She explained. Johnny listened to the two talk, he had a feeling that he had forgotten to do something, but couldn't for the life of him remember what that was. The annoying feeling at the back of his head bugged him; then he remembered.

"The wall!" he shouted, earning a strange look from Jem and a worried look from her friend Riza.

"I thought you were done with that thing." Jem asked, Johnny puffed out his cheek then stood.

"Yeah but reverend meat says I should still keep a fresh coat on it." He explained, Jem shrugged. Riza shivered.

"Fresh coat of what?" she asked nervously. He saw the grin creep across Jem's face and wondered what was going on.

"Why, a fresh _**blood**_ of course Miss Editor Lady." She said, Riza bit her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Then he heard Jem burst into laughter.

"I'm totally kidding! Would you relax Riza?" she said, "Stay here, I'm gonna see Johnny out."

"But that wasn't a joke." Johnny said as they walked outside, he looked down at Jem in confusion.

"Like I said before she's a nervous person; so try to keep the murders." She said pointing to the dead body on the ground, "To a bit of a minimum ok babe?"

Johnny wasn't really sure why, but he shrugged. If Jem didn't want her weird little friend to know he wasn't going to press it.

"Ok, but if she's gonna scream like that all the time I'm gonna sew her mouth shut in her sleep." He said, Jem laughed.

"She's a light sleeper, just so yaknow." She said, "How bout I just duct-tape her mouth save you the trouble."

Johnny grinned, Jem had the best sense of humor.

"Ok well I'm goin on into town for blood, see ya!" he shouted walking past Jem. As he walked he heard Jem call out.

"Why don't you give transfusion bags a try!" she shouted. Johnny bit his lip; he hadn't thought about that. He wondered if it worked.

(Jem's POV)

As she watched him walk down the road, Jem wondered what she had just stepped into; allowing her editor/friend come over when she knew she had a murderous boyfriend next door. She sighed, oh well as long as Jem was there she knew Riza was safe.

"Jemie! Why?" Riza moaned from the living room, Jem leaned backwards into the house.

"Why what Miss Editor Lady?" she asked, then decided it was best to do something about her newly broken window.

"You know what! Why are you with a creepy guy like that? Is this a midlife crisis thing?" Riza asked, Jem cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm only twenty-one; so I highly doubt that. Johnny's really nice, once you get past his little quirks, (how many people would call murder a 'quirk?') trust me, you'll learn to like him just fine." She said.

"I very much doubt that; and on another note, what's with these scars?" Riza asked, standing up and looking closer at Jem's face.

"You sure you want to know bout those?" Jem quizzed. Riza nodded.

"Yes, now tell me, have you been going through those depression spells?" she demanded, an unusual tone for someone like her. Jem covered her eye where the biggest scar was.

"Alright, but before you go off the handle; it was an accident." She said, Riza let out a low Squee.

"He did it didn't he? Is he forcing you into this? I'll call the police!" She shouted, Jem shook her head.

"No, no, no. I told you it was an accident; Nny didn't mean to hurt me. And the first scar wasn't even him." She explained, Riza wasn't buying it.

"What d'you wanna know? It's the truth." Jem growled. "Besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you the details."

"That's not true; tell me." She demanded, Jem narrowed her eyes at her.

"No, it's not important anyway." She said walking off. "You wanna see how far I got right? Well it's upstairs."

"Jem come back here this is serious, you were in the hospital the first week you were here, and then again months later, what's been going on here?" Riza asked as Jem walked off, Jem let out a grunt of irritation. Jem had never noticed how much of a 'mom' her editor was.

"yaknow you'd make a great mother." She noted dryly. Riza let out her own little grunt.

"Would you stop avoiding this!" she shouted, Jem whipped around.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." She growled, Riza nodded. Then Jem began telling her everything, from the day she moved there, to meeting Johnny (via him breaking into her house) the doughboys, to her family 'popping in' to what happened to Billy, (her brother) and all the way to how he resurrected himself after coming accidental suicide. Once finished Riza found her way to the couch, wide eyed and worried.

"That—that's a lot to comprehend Jemie." She said, Jem sighed, she knew she wouldn't believe her.

"This really isn't one of your pranks is it?" she then said, Jem shook her head.

"Heck even I would get bored if I drug the joke out this long." She said matter-o-factly. Riza bit her lip.

"So, he really is crazy? And murderous? And you're ok with that?" she asked, Jem nodded sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, he's crazy but he's a really nice guy; I mean when he found out who it was who tried to rape and kill me he tore him apart, literally." She said, Riza nodded absently.

"Well, if that's the guy you wanna be with far be it for me to stand in your way; not that I really could." She said Jem laughed.

"No I don't suppose you could." She said, then stood moving up stair and returning with her lap top. "Here, it's the book, I haven't even gotten past the third page."

"Oh Jemie this is bad."

"I know but what am I gonna-" Jem was interrupted by a knock on the door, she cocked an eyebrow, if that was Johnny he was quick, but then she realized Johnny never knocked—heck he rarely used the door. Jem moved to it opening the door to reveal a familiar fake tanned too much makeup wearing dark haired woman; Jem stared wide eyed at the woman mouth agape.

"G-gloria!"

**Oh great now Gloria is back! What now! Guess we'll find out huh? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey wouldn't it be like totally awesome if Johnen Vasquez made a movie of his comic book JTHM? I don't know how much it'd get in the box office, but that'd be such a cool thing yaknow? Or at least a tv show. Anyhow last chapter Gloria came back for a visit. How on earth could this go? Well we're about to find out. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Gloria? What the heck are you doing here?" Jem shouted, Gloria grinned, her annoyingly white teeth shining.

"That's a silly question Jem, I'm here to see you." She said, Jem glared at her sister.

"What do you want?" she growled, Gloria gave her a look, but Jem's demeanor didn't falter.

"What do you mean what do I want? I told you I'm here to see you. Now are you going to let me in or are you going to make me stand out here all day?" Gloria asked, Jem huffed.

"Last time I let you in you ruined my life, why should I let you in now?" she growled, Gloria gave her a look of shame. Jem rolled her eyes if Gloria thought she was going to bat those eye lashes at her and get what she wanted Gloria had another thing coming.

"Jem who's that?" Riza asked from inside. Gloria peeked inside over top of her.

"What the heck was that?" she asked, Jem growled; Gloria was much taller than she was and as she was peering over her, her boobs were literally overtop of her head.

"GLORIA!" she shouted, "Get your fake boobs off me!"

"Gloria? You're sister? Oh let her in." Riza said, poking her head out from the living room. Jem let out a frustrated sigh, and begrudgedly let her sister in. Gloria took one sweep of her house and her face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Hasn't changed much." She said, Jem narrowed her eyes. What a pain.

(Nny's POV)

As Johnny ran back home, the blood of his fresh kill in his bag, he came across a comic book stand, he paused. Maybe he could grab one before he came home; Jem's comic should be there, and if not IZ* would.

"Excuse me, do you have anything by Jem Fukuyama?" he asked the clerk, who was at the moment reading one of the books. He gave no indication that told him he was in the least bit interested in his job.

"Does it look like we have anything by that nut-job?" he asked, Johnny's eye ticked.

"Well do you?" he asked politely he just wanted a comic book was that too much?

"No now get lost jeeze, why do all her fans have to be wacky looking faggots?" the clerk growled Johnny scowled taking out his knife and holding it to the clerk.

"I really hate that word." He said, jumping behind the stand after the clerk.

"Geeze man what's your problem, come on put that away." He shouted. "Listen I'm sorry we don't have your comic that's no reason to go off the handle there."

"What's your problem with her? She's a nice lady! And besides that your attitude really erks me!" Johnny shouted, "Now I'm going to cut your hands off, ok?"

Unfortunately what was going to be a simple punishment turned out to be a full out murder. Johnny pouted, then found the book her was looking for.

"Awesome so they do have it!" he shouted plucking the IZ book from the stand and leaving as if the gruesome act had not been carried out.

Later he was just down the road from his house when he saw an expensive looking car in front of Jem's house. He narrowed his eyes; why did that car look annoyingly familiar?

"I'll check it out in a sec right now the wall calls!" he shouted.

~0~

After he painted he decided he would come through the front, instead of the window; he really didn't feel like hearing that Riza woman scream.

"Jem, I saw a car parked outside your house…" he began then saw a familiar white fur coat; that wasn't Jem's she was so far against furs she wouldn't even buy the fake furs. There was a yelp of surprise as he recognized who the coat belonged to; Jem's sister, Gloria.

"What's _he_ doing here?" she shouted, Nny scowled. Him? She was the one who showed up unannounced.

"I'm her neighbor." He said dryly, reminding Gloria since she clearly wasn't that smart.

"Jem, I why are you letting this psycho into your house?" Gloria shouted, Nny looked to Jem who was typing on her laptop next to Riza.

"Well we are dating it's only natural he would have a key to my house." Jem said, Johnny noted how she didn't look up from her computer.

"What?" Gloria shrieked, Johnny groaned and covered his ears. He didn't know who was worse; Miss Riza, or Gloria.

"What the heck are you thinking? He nearly killed Billy!" she shouted, Riza let out another 'squee.'

"I only slightly maimed him; he's lucky considering he used _**that word**_." Johnny stated. Gloria came up to him poking him in the chest.

"Well excuse me for not knowing the different in trying to kill my brother to just maiming him!" she shouted, Johnny reached for his knife.

"Yaknow I'd really hate to scar that somewhat pretty face of yours, so please don't tick me off anymore." He said then heard the slap of a laptop shutting. He looked over at Jem; her expression unreadable as she looked toward either him or Gloria. Which one he wasn't sure of.

"Alright that's enough!" she shouted, standing up. Johnny shrunk back, Jem was really adorable when she was mad, but at that moment she was scarier than whatever was in behind his wall.

"Jem..?" he began, Jem removed her glasses rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

"Jem what the heck happened to your face?" Gloria shouted, Johnny leered at her, as did Jem.

"You've been here for a half hour and you're _**just **_**now** **noticing that?"** she growled putting her glasses back on hiding her face.

"Well duh, it's not like it's easy to see through those weird glasses of yours." Gloria said, Johnny rolled his eyes; he could always—sometimes see behind her glasses. At least enough to notice the large scar he left on her eye.

"It's what happens when I let family stay over; so just leave Gloria." Jem growled, Johnny went to walk over to her only to get cut off by Gloria, who hugged Jem.

"Ok the truth is; Momma and daddy kicked me out!" she sobbed, Johnny's eye ticked, did she really think Jem would buy that sob story? The look he saw on Jem's face told him she did.

(Jem's POV)

"I didn't want to say anything at first but; it's true, I'm just like you now." Gloria said, Jem stared up at her sister. She sighed.

"Fine; you can stay." She said, Gloria let out a squeak of joy. She looked over at Johnny who's expression was a mixture of confusion and a hint of anger.

"Miss Riza can you take Gloria upstairs, I need to talk to Nny." Jem mumbled, Riza nodded guiding Gloria up to Jem's room. Once out of ear shot Jem sighed again.

"I know that look Nny; but what am I supposed to do? Gloria can't survive out in this world, she's never worked a day in her life." She explained, the look Johnny gave her bugged her. He put his hands up.

"No, I get it. Maybe you're not the woman I thought you were. I thought for sure you'd kick her out on her rear for all the trouble she caused you." He said the tone of his voice stabbed Jem harder than any knife could.

"Nny, what are you trying to say?" she asked in a small tone. Johnny turned his back to her.

"I'm going home; I have to think." He said and starting to walk toward the door.

"Nny—"

"Don't call me that anymore! You don't have a right to call me that!" he shouted glaring at Jem. The look sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"Johnny; what are you saying? Are you telling me it's over?" she shouted, Johnny turned his attention toward the door. His silence told her everything, Jem could feel the tears swell up in her eyes.

"Fine; just go." She said, biting her lip, Johnny shrugged then left.

"Better lock that window tight." He said, then left, leaving Jem's spare key on the coffee table. Once he left Jem let the tears fall.

"YOU JERK!" she shouted through sobs.

**Aw that's so sad no? Johnny broke up with her, kinda hypocritical if you ask me. I mean she put up with his crap letting him kill people, getting attacked by him, sitting through the hell that his former voices did to her. Etc etc. I hope you all liked this chapter. Reviews please, I crave them. All who review get a free Oreo cookie! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Last chapter Gloria admitted to being kicked out of her house just like Jem, whether that's true or not we'll find out later. Anyhow Jem agreed to let Gloria stay with her, to the bemusement to Johnny. Now Johnny and Jem have broken up, all because she feels sorry for her older, 28 year old sister. Oh yeah there's a 7 year difference, and a ten year difference between Jem and Billy. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"_So you wanna play, games with my head  
>But you make me fall apart, and wish that I was dead<br>Can't believe I fell for such a blackened heart  
>You played me for a fool and just used me from the start"<em>

(Jem's POV)

It's been two days since Jem and Nny broke up and Gloria came to stay at Jem's house. Jem was up in her room listening to bullet for my valentine's pretty on the outside. The past two days for her going by like she wasn't really apart of it.

'This sucks. I can't think of anything to write.' Jem thought to herself, as she sat at her computer, a blank panel in front of her. She removed her glasses from her face and sat back in her computer chair. It wasn't the most comfortable chair to sit in but it was all she could afford at the time, and she was too lazy to buy a new one.

"Oh Johnny, why do you have to do this to me?" she mumbled. Suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen, the sound jolted Jem from her sitting position.

"He couldn't be out to get me already could he?" she asked aloud.

"Jemmie…" Riza shouted, "Where's your broom and dustpan at? Gloria broke another dish!"

Jem sighed, it wasn't Johnny after all, just Gloria being clumsy in the kitchen. She had nearly forgotten that Riza and Gloria were still in the house.

"It's behind the fridge! Don't worry I'll clean it up here in a sec!" she called back.

"Oh no you won't, you're not leaving that computer until you either forget about that boy; or you finish the series!" Riza shouted back.

Jem groaned, Miss Editorlady was really cracking down hard on this thing. Not that Jem could blame her, they're deadline wasn't far away, and Jem really needed to work on this thing. She sighed, bored from the idea of never leaving her room. Then there was another crash, and footsteps coming up to her room. Jem laughed a bit.

"Riza, if you want me to get this done you can't come complaining to me every time—" she was cut off by a jolt of electricity surging though her body. Then everything went black.

(Nny's POV)

Johnny sat in the basement of his house, staring at Jem as she was strung up on his wall by a set of chains. It had been several hours since he had captured her, it wasn't too hard. Johnny stared un-amused, the woman he once loved for her cunningness was now an easy target. He grit his teeth, she was slipping, and he didn't like it. Either that or she just didn't take him seriously which only annoyed him that much more.

"W…what happened?" Jem's voice broke him from his thoughts. He narrowed at her as she came to.

"Johnny?" Jem asked confused, she must have noticed the look on his face because her expression immediately turned to fear.

"S-something tells me this w-wasn't a social kidnapping." She stuttered, Johnny nodded.

"Nope, I'm going to seriously kill you." He said, a small squeak escaped Jem, Johnny smirked.

"J-Johnny, please don' do this…remember what happened the first time you tried this." Jem said, Johnny's smirk slipped, he glanced back at her with a bored look.

"Yes I remember that; which is why I replaced the leather straps with metal chains." He said, then went over to his table across the room. On it were many different instruments for torture; saw blades, bone knives, tweezers, butcher knives, meat cleavers, a spork. He grabbed one of his many knives, and then turned to her.

"Johnny please! Don't do this to me, she's my sister, what was I supposed to do?" Jem pleaded, Johnny tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow.

"Isn't that fairly obvious? She didn't dare speak up when you were kicked out, and yet she expected you to take her in; then for some strange reason that I don't understand you let her stay!" he shouted, "You let the stupid bimbo stay! Are you stupid or something!"

Johnny watched as silence filled the room, then saw the blood trickle down Jem's chin from where she was biting her lip hard enough to make her bleed. Then there was a sob that escaped from her as Jem let her head droop.

"That isn't right; I know what I wanted to do, I know what I could have done, but I did what I should have done. Didn't you once say that nice people deserved to live?" she sobbed, Johnny laughed, ominously.

"That my former friend; would be true if you had done good by letting her rot in the stinking hell she made for herself!" he shouted, he then noticed the tears falling down his former girlfriends face. He slithered over to her, placing his hand under her chin bringing her gaze to his. Then watched as her eyes searched his behind her rose glasses; then came more sobbing.

"Oh don't cry Jem, I'm not going to kill you right away. I'll let you enjoy life, as it slips away from you." He said, "Think of the pain as the one sign you have that you're alive!"

"Nny, please…" Jem pleaded, then something inside Johnny snapped (again) and he smacked her across the face, then he grabbed her by the hair yanking her face up to his, and putting the knife he had to her face.

"I told you to not ever call me that! You have no right anymore!" he screamed. Then ran the blade across her arm, cutting deep into her shoulder. Jem screamed.

"There's that feeling I promised you! Feel it! Revel in it!" Johnny shouted, then began cutting wounds into her legs and arms laughing like the mad man he was.

(Jem's POV)

Jem watched as the man she once loved laughed at the pain he was causing, with every cut and gash she got she felt her mind reverting back to when she had jimmy and the voices perusing her. However she knew that these cuts weren't enough to kill her, no, they were just enough to make her feel pain. Johnny wasn't that merciful, oh no, Jem knew he would drag this out for as long as he could. She sobbed, her years mixing in with her red blood.

"Johnny please, Riza and Gloria will notice I'm missing." She said, then heard another chuckle escape him.

"I know, and where do you think you're stupid, fake tanned sister is going to turn to blame? Go to confront because her meal ticket is dead?" he said a dark edge seeping out of his voice. Jem went wide eyed. She knew Gloria would immediately go to him; threaten to go to the police, only to be tortured and murdered.

"And then that sweet little Editorlady, she'll be real fun; she's already afraid of her own shadow." He went on, then slashed his knife across Jem's chest. It was then she finally felt her body go limp, she tried her best to fight the darkness of unconsciousness or death from clouding her vision, but it was persistent and soon everything went black.

(Nny POV)

"Jem? Are you dead now?" Johnny asked, he noticed that she had just sort of dropped. The cuffs around her wrists digging further into her pale tanned skin. (Yes, she has a pale tan, it's possible to have. It's not just an oxymoron.) he felt her pulse; no she was still very much alive. He pouted.

"Not fair, escaping pane and death through fainting!" he shouted, he stepped back to admire his work. The blood trickling down Jem's legs and arms, mixed really well with her black skirt, and baby doll shirt. He smirked, then immediately frowned when he noticed what he was doing; he was admiring her again. He tugged on his hair, he still had feelings for her. He had gone easy on Jem, just barely torturing her. Why did he still have these useless feelings?

Annoyed, irritated, and angry, Johnny crept over to Jem, and decided to unchain Jem from the wall, maybe when she came to she would remember what had happened between the two of them and finally kick that useless sister out of her house. He sighed, dropping his knife on the floor, and catching Jem as her limp body fell onto his shoulder. Then he heard something creepy, not something he had expected to hear; Jem was giggling. He jumped back dropping Jem on the floor where he body sat slumped over herself. The giggling continued, and soon Jem's face shot up and she was staring wide eyed at him and grinning. This face really bugged Johnny.

"Jem, unless you want me to shove two sporks in your eyes you better stop that annoying giggling." He growled, Jem didn't say anything, she just kept giggling; not her usual happy giggle. It a more amused, insane childish sound, like a little kid pulling the wings off a butterfly. Johnny stared at her cautiously. He then saw her snatch the knife he had dropped, from the floor, and lung herself at him from the ground.

"How the heck can you stand right now? Aren't you in pain?" Johnny shouted, as he dodged her attack. She didn't answer just kept up that annoying giggling. Had she finally lost it? Johnny wondered to himself, as he watch Jem turn and lift up the knife, and point toward him.

"Jooohnnny C!" she shouted gleefully, the crazy grin stuck on her face then came at him again. "I **LOVE** youuuuuu!"

Johnny's eye twitched as Jem had managed to slice through his side, leaving a seemingly deep gash. He ran to his table and grabbed a bone knife. He looked back at Jem who stumbled as she stopped just before the wall opposite of him. She turned back grinning wider.

"**CUT THAT OUT! Do you realize just how annoyingly creepy that is!**" he shouted, then came at Jem his self. He shoved the blade upward as he collided with her, knocking Jem to the ground, and knocking her glasses off of her face. Johnny sighed, and looked down at the bone knife, and frowned. He missed.

There was silence for a while, and Johnny thought for a moment that he had knocked her out again. However as he turned to go up the stairs, the giggling continued and he paused.

"Joooooooohnny…" Jem whispered, he turned seeing Jem in the sitting position, her body limp, covered in blood—mostly hers—her glasses were on the ground and he noticed her eyes for the first time. He balled up his fists as rage burned his insides. Jem Fukuyama, wasn't there, she was still unconscious and fighting him. Part of Johnny thought her will was kind of cute; while the rest of him was annoyed and beyond insulted. Jem was unconscious, fighting him. The part that bothered him the most; she nearly beat him.

"Jooohnny.." she said again her voice taking on a more childish tone as her grin drooped. "You're being mean."

Johnny frowned, was she pouting? Jem's eyes were empty as she tilted her head in a childish way.

"Meanie…that really hurt, and now Jemmie can't see." She whinned. Johnny felt his eyes twitch, as he looked over at her. She had taken on a childish persona and was talking to him as if she were a child. Was this what her mind reverted to when she was in extreme pain? Jem stumbled to stand, as Johnny eyed her, watching her every move.

"Jemmie's going to leave now, Johnny's being mean." She said, and limped over to the door, past Johnny and up his stairs. Half of him wanted to drag her back down and finish her off; but the other half was baffled, and somewhat curious on how it would turn out if she left the way she was. Would it be fun?

"Alright, **Jemmie**, you can go. I think I'll enjoy fighting you again." He said, as he watched Jem walk up the stairs. Then groaned; he still loved Jem.

**Fish go pook pook pook! Haha a line from Lenore the cute little dead girl. She's so cute n_n, seriously it's an adorable show/comic, it's by slave labor graphics too, (incase you don't know) I had the chance to buy it last weekend (regret that now) anyhow I'm babbling again what'd you think? Huh huh? Like dislike? Tell me in your review! Ja-ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Last chapter our favorite homicidal maniac, Johnny, kidnaped Jem, and began torturing her to the point where she finally passed out from the pain. Then our unconscious Jem began to go crazy, and attacked Johnny. Forcing Nny to realize he still loves our crazy little black haired girl. What'll happen next? Well let's find out! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**(Jem's POV)**

The next thing Jem knew she was in a hospital bed, the stench of the sterile building suffocating her. She had no recollection of how she got there or what happened to Nny. Part of her wanted to believe he felt bad and brought her here. However when she looked around the room with blurred but couldn't find him. She went to move her arm to find her glasses, when a sudden jolt of pain made her remember.

'Oh right, Johnny cut me up.' She thought to herself. Just then she heard a high pitch squealing sound.

"Hello, Miss Editorlady." She mumbled.

"Oh Jemmie we were so worried!" Riza shouted when she saw that Jem was finally awake. "When we found you weren't in your room we got worried, then you just came in from the front door covered in cuts and just collapsed. Jemmie, what happened?"

Jem contemplated telling Riza, but what good would that do? She'd freak out, call the police; but they'd never do anything. Then there was a loud shouting outside the hospital room.

"Where's that useless doctor? He was supposed to check in on my sister an hour ago!" Gloria shouted, she was creating quite the racket. Jem heard her sister huff then step into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Geeze Glor, you always have to make such a noise wherever you go?" Jem groaned, she didn't need to see to know she was in the room.

"Jem, you're awake." Gloria said in a relieved tone.

"Jem what happened to you?" Gloria asked. Jem sighed, the pain in her chest from Johnny cutting her was incredibly painful.

"Dunno, can't remember a thing." She said, somewhat lying.

"That Johnny guy did this to you didn't he?" Gloria growled, "I swear I'm gonna make that guy regret this!"

Jem paused; Gloria's tone sounded pretty genuine. Either that or she had finally taken those acting lessons she wanted to take as a kid. Then she remembered what Johnny had said.

'And who do you think your sister is going to blame? Confront because her meal ticket is dead?' the words ran through Jem's mind like freight train.

"You stay away from him, you got that Gloria?" she snapped. "I want you to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Jemmie, we need to call the police so they can handle this." Riza said, Jem shook her head.

"That won't do any good, the people of this town are morons, and even so, Johnny never gets caught." She said. Riza let out another squeal.

"Relax Riza, he's not going to try anything else for a while." Jem then said, "Yaknow, I think I may have a good idea for the conclusion to that comic book."

"Oh Jemmie don't worry about that, I told Sakura Press about what happened, they've given us an extension, until you get better you don't have to worry about that." Riza said, Jem pursed her lips.

"Well that's boring." She said, Riza sighed.

"You really worry me Jem." She said.

"This I am aware of, Gloria I hope you don't mind ordering in for a few days. I doubt I'm gonna be much good in the kitchen in this condition." Jem said.

"Nonsense you don't have to worry about a thing Jemimura I've finally perfected my cooking talent; I'll fix up all the meals." Gloria said with pride. Jem's eye twitched as she remembered the last time Gloria had 'Finally perfected her cooking talent.' It ended up with a cold turkey dinner and everyone having food poisoning.

"That's ok Glor, just order in." Jem said snapping out of her memory. "Hey has anyone seen my glasses, this blurred vision is really starting to bug me."

"Jem you weren't wearing them when we found you. We don't know where they are." Riza said, Jem groaned; that meant she left them in Johnny's basement. Who knew what he was going to do with those.

"Where's your spare pair? I'll go back and get them." Gloria offered. Jem frowned.

"No, you're not going anywhere." She said, she had no idea if Johnny was still there waiting for one of them to go home. And if Gloria went she would be coming back in a body bag.

"Jemmie your vision will get worse if you don't get your glasses, just tell me where they are in your room and I'll go get them." Riza said. Jem sighed, and finally told Riza that they were in her computer desk, and since she was going asked her to grab her computer.

~0~

(Nny's POV)

"Hm, I wonder if Jem made it back to her house. I'm sure that her editor friend is freaking out right about now." Johnny said to himself as he sat on his couch, listening to the sounds of torture that moaned through his house. Just then he heard the sound of a key going into a lock next door. Johnny leapt from his couch to the boarded up window. He looked out to see Miss Riza heading into Jem's house.

"Not who I was expecting to see but equally as satisfying I suppose." He said as he crept over to his door and opening it to go outside. He soon found himself on Jem's front steps behind Riza.

"Hellooo." He said, Riza jumped and let out a yelp in surprise. She turned, and went wide eyed.

"H-hello, Johnny right?" she stuttered. Johnny nodded.

"So how's Jem feeling today? She left my house in a bit of a mess." He said.

"Please leave me alone; I really don't want to keep Jemmie waiting." Riza said, backing into the door trying to find the door knob and open it. Johnny let out a dark chuckle as he took a step closer to her.

"You're like a little rabbit you know that, it's actually kind of funny." He said, another whimper escaped Riza.

"Why'd you do that to Jemmie?" she shouted finally able to find the door knob. Johnny paused.

"You know Jem well yes?" he asked, Riza nodded slowly.

"You know her sister; she's a moron, and an unthinking tick of society. She's sponging off Jem and she knows it, and what does she do? When the stupid bimbo came to her instead of doing good by kicking her butt to the curve she invites her to stay!" Johnny shouted.

"W-what was she supposed to do? It's her sister; Jemmie's too kind to let her family starve to death." Riza mumbled.

"And with that, you're as stupid as she is." Johnny grumbled, Riza let out another high pitch squee, and ran inside, locking the door. Johnny laughed, killing her might not be as entertaining as just watching her squirm and shiver in fright.

"This is just too much fun!" he shouted, laughing as he walked back to his house.

~0~

About two days later, Johnny noticed that Jem had returned to her home next door. However given the many cuts and gashes on her she wasn't able to do much. Jem wasn't liking that; Johnny knew because he constantly heard Jem growling in frustration every now and then over something she wasn't allowed to do.

"You're awefully amused." Reverend meat said, Johnny turned away from his window smirking at the little statue.

"I _am_ amused actually." He said, "This is fun; between the Editorlady and Jem's laps into insanity this is all very funny to me."

"What are you going to do if Jem snaps?" Reverend meat asked, Johnny thought for a minute running a hand through his antennae like hair, still miffed it hadn't grown back yet.

"If that's the case she'll kill Gloria and then I don't know. I'm not exactly thinking this one all the way through." He said.

"Awfully cruel; subjecting the woman you love to torture like that." Reverend meat said. Johnny frowned.

"I'm **NOT** in love with her anymore!" he shouted.

"Of course you are, I noticed the way you were staring at her when she passed out; the way her blood mixed with her sweat and tears; you thought she looked even more beautiful than normal." Reverend meat said, Johnny grit his teeth.

"There's no way I'm letting my emotions get in the way here, there's nothing between the two of us anymore!" he screamed, in his mind he was cursing the fact that he was right. The emotion of love still intact.

"That's not the only thing I've noticed. There are other stirrings as like—"

"There's none of **THAT **either! Stop making assumptions you don't know, I'm not going back to being a slave to my emotions and I'm defiantly not going to become some moronic creep, mindlessly following someone of the opposite sex for some slight hope of getting 'laid' as many of my victims called it." Johnny said going on a long rant about the idea of doing _**that**_ with anyone.

"Say what you will but you're always a slave to something; might as well make it love or sexual desire." Reverend meat said. Johnny huffed, and turned back to his window when he heard a crash come from Jem's house.

(Jem's POV)

"I'm gonna need to get new dishware before the night is over." Jem mumbled to herself as she laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't do anything on her computer—Riza took that away from her—and drawing was out of the question for the simple fact that the only thing that came to mind was Johnny. Jem groaned.

'This all so annoying! I need to talk to him.' She thought reaching over to her phone which was on the night stand, and fumbling to dial the numbers she had memorized. Even though she rarely called him. The phone rang for a several minutes.

~0~

(Nny's POV)

Johnny perked when he heard the phone ring. He looked over at his landline; wondering who it could be that was calling.

"Who could this be?" he thought aloud, then slithered over to the phone. "Hello?"

There was a pause, a long pause that somewhat annoyed him. No one usually called him so a crank call would really tick him off. Then a small voice sounded.

"Johnny…" Jem began, Johnny narrowed his eyes as a sly grin crept its way onto his lips.

"Well I must say Jemmie; this is quite the surprise you calling me." He said, there was another pause.

"Since when do you call me 'Jemmie'?" Jem asked.

"Since you escaped my house and called yourself that." Johnny spat.

"Listen; N-Johnny I wanted to talk to you….about us." Jem said moving on with the conversation; Johnny stopped himself before the grin on his face got bigger.

"Really? Well guess what? It's still over." He said, it took a while for Jem to respond that time. "Yaknow these pauses are starting to bug me."

"I don't want it to be over!" Jem shouted over the phone, Johnny cocked an eyebrow. He didn't need to see her face to know that she was holding back her emotions.

"Please Johnny, this is stupid; you're getting mad over nothing." She continued. Johnny listened to her for a while, even heard her choke back sobs. Finally he was no longer amused by her begging.

"You should know by now begging gets you nowhere with me, Jem." He said, "So is there another reason you called."

"No…" Jem said, Johnny smirked.

"Good; I'm going to hang up now." He said, then hung up the phone.

"Well that phone call was nice." He said, then frowned, noting the feeling he had inside.

"You can't escape those strong lovey feelings Johnny!" Reverend meat said, Johnny turned.

"Oh what do you know? I'm going downstairs to go electrocute a cheerleader." He said, putting his hands behind his back and stalking toward the door.

~0~

(Jem's POV)

Jem still had the phone when she started to hear the dial tone. She didn't know how to react to any of this. She paused before she finally hung up the phone; the phone was still in her hand as she processed what was happening. She then snapped a moment and threw the phone at her wall, as it crashed Jem felt a rush of pain jolting through her body; making her painfully aware she was still injured. Jem seethed, as she looked down at her broken phone.

"Oh yay I get to pay for a new phone!" she said sarcastically with an annoyed smile. She then growled and went to grab her sketch book. Then the sound of footsteps came rushing up the stairs and soon Riza and Gloria were in her room.

"Jem are you ok?" Riza asked, then looked down at the floor where the phone was lying in a broken next to the wall.

"What happened to the phone?" Gloria asked. Jem looked up from her sketch book squinting to see who she was talking to, since she still didn't have her glasses.

"The phone broke." She said dryly and continued drawing, "So we finally gonna order in? or am I just going to have to get plastic plates?"

** Well what do you think of that chapter? Not the best one I've done in my opinion but hey the next will be better XD. Please review. Tell me if this really sucked or not. Ja-ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hello! Great people of ! I thank you for your patience…I've sort of put this story on Hiatus for a long time. I'm sorry, but hey I've finally graduated from highschool! Well I will by the end of the week anyhow. So yes, without further delay—because I know you've all missed this sweet battle cry….ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"For the last time Gloria! I don't need to be fed! I have use of my arms! Just not a lot; I can do _some_ things." Jem growled in frustration. Gloria had ordered Chinese food, and was trying to feed Jem with a spoon. An act that was frustrating to Jem.

"Gloria she's not an infant; the doctor just said no excess work." Riza, Gloria pouted.

"I know that; but still I don't want Jem's arms to get any worse because she's too stubborn to ask for help. Jem narrowed her eyes.

"I'm right here yaknow! Gimme the damn fork! I'm feeding myself!" she shouted, snatching the fork from her sister, feeling another jolt of pain.

"I'll be happy when I'm back to somewhat normal." She mumbled. "Oh Gloria have you found a place to stay yet? I mean you know you can't stay here forever right?"

"I looked but I can't think about that while you're hurt. That'd just be wrong." Gloria said. Jem rolled her eyes.

"Don't let my injuries keep you from looking for an apartment. Or a job for that matter." She said, "You'll need one since mom n dad kicked you out."

"You mean I have to….._**work**_?!" Gloria shrieked. Jem nodded.

"Yes Gloria, work; normal people do it every day. Even I have a part-time job and Dragon Books." She said.

"Oh I've been there before, that purple haired girl is so rude; all I did was ask for a book. It's not my fault I couldn't remember the title." Gloria scoffed. Jem shrugged.

"That's Devi, she's my boss." She said. "Hey Editorlady when am I gonna start to regain usefulness of my arms again?"

"The doctor said that given that your cuts weren't really life threatening you'll only have a few weeks before you can take the bandages off." Riza said, "And stop calling me that."

"But Riza isn't nearly as cute as Miss Editorlady." Jem said, laughing at her little squee of annoyance.

"After dinner, Gloria I want you to check the internet for jobs nearby then tomorrow Riza and I will check out some local stores." Jem went on. Gloria puffed but nodded.

~0~

The next morning Jem couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. She was up in her room still in bed, her face toward the wall next to her bed, and her back to the room. She was still somewhat asleep, but conscious enough to know someone was watching. She frowned thinking that maybe Gloria or Riza had come in to check on her, however there was no high-pitch squeaking noises nor horrid smell of crappy perfume. Jem then decided it was best to just ignore the feeling and chalk it up to paranoia. Then a slight shift in weight made the floor boards creak, making Jem's eyes fly open. She rolled over and saw a blurred outline of a tall thin and dark haired man. Jem went wide eyed; even without her glasses she knew when Johnny was standing in front of her.

"Jem." He said, Jem bit her lip, closing her eyes and putting her pillow over her head to keep from seeing him, even a little.

"What are you doing here? Did you break my window? If you did you're paying for it!" she said though her voice was somewhat muffled by her pillow. She heard movement, and instantly reached for the knife under her pillow. Only to find it wasn't there.

"You're a surprisingly heavy sleeper. Though I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised; I was able to put you in my basement without much problem before." Johnny's voice said, and Jem knew he was holding her favored knife. It was a stiletto knife with a switchblade feature to it, with a crimson handle. She swore under her breath.

"Give it back Johnny." She said she meant for it to sound stern but it came out in a more squeaked tone.

"I was planning to kill you with it. Your blood would look so pretty on the sharp blade." Johnny said. Jem's breath caught in her throat, and she immediately through her pillow to the ground and sat up. Glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, scary; shame every time those glasses are off you give off a more clueless personality rather than terrifying." Johnny said and Jem knew from his tone that he was smirking. She went to move to get off the bed, however she felt a sharp pain go through her arms and she realized Johnny had grabbed her. The pain was unbearable she let out a small shriek.

"Where's Riza and Gloria?" She demanded. "I swear if you killed them I'll make you pay."

"Oh no they managed to get out before I left my house." Johnny said, Jem sighed; good that meant this was just between her and him. No interruptions.

"Johnny, please; think about what you're doing." She said.

"I am, I'm thinking about how I will enjoy fighting you again. You put up quite the struggle last time." He said, Jem cocked an eyebrow. 'Last time?' what did he mean by that? They'd never fought before.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, she felt more pain as she felt Johnny get close.

"I don't expect you to remember; your mind reverted back to a state of delusion you snapped and you tried to kill me." He explained to Jem. Jem didn't know what to think; she didn't remember any of this. "It was really exciting; not many of my victims fight back as hard as you do."

"Let me go Johnny."Jem said, trying hard to get him to let go; however only feeling the searing pain of her cuts.

"So you have a few weeks before you can get back to your normal self?" she heard Johnny ask. Jem said nothing.

"Then I'll give you this much," he said placing Jem's Stiletto knife in her hand. "I'll leave you be until you recover then I want to have a nice fight; bringing out the zest of life!"

"Johnny, you're insane."

"Thank you." Johnny said then left, through the window. Jem fell to the ground.

"I'm losin it." She said, face palming.

"No you're not, you're just stressed." A voice said, Jem turned to see and odd shaped blur coming towards her. Then a familiar wave of pink washed over her eyes and she saw pepito.

"Oh hey Pepi! Long time no see." Jem said. Pepito narrowed his eyes.

"Again with this pepi stuff?" he asked, Jem nodded sitting up and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I think it's cute! Anyway what brings ya here? And no Toddy?" she asked, she hadn't seen him or Todd in a long time. She was wondering how they were doing.

"As always; you do. You're the only reason I ever come back to this dank town." Pepito said crossing his arms in disappointment. Jem let her smile slide.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I guess I'm more trouble than I'm worth huh?"

"Man you're cheery for someone who's about to die." Pepito said, Jem gulped.

"I guess I'm one of those 'laugh in the face of evil' types of people." She said with a nervous laugh. Pepito cocked an eyebrow.

"Riiiiight. Anyway I'm here to keep an eye on you until your injuries heal up. Then I'm gone." He said, Jem nodded.

"I see; sorry I can't bake you any cookie with my arms like bloody noodles." She said, dangling her arms, then realized there really was blood soaking through her bandages. She groaned.

"Great now Riza's gonna squeal when she gets home." She mumbled, then let out a sigh.

(Nny's POV)

"You really think scaring her like that is going to work for you Johnny?" Reverend Meat asked, Johnny scowled.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed.

"You have a thing for the girl. I can tell you lust for her! And not in the way of blood lust." Meat said.

"I'm no slave to my emotions or anything like that. Jem's trash just like all the others!" Johnny shouted throwing a steak knife at the wall next to Reverend Meat.

"I only want to fight her; and as soon as I find a way to bring out that crazy side of her that's lurking behind her eyes I'm gonna have fun killing her." He went on. Then remembered how Jem's eyes were a very unique blue color, like a Siamese cat's eyes. He also remembered how much they'd sparkle behind her glasses when she had an idea he smiled a bit, then caught himself. Growling in frustration, why couldn't he get that part of her out of his mind?! Nny hated being a slave to his emotions and urges, the fact that Jem returned him to that version of him made him even angrier. He decided to turn on him stereo and blast the song ode to joy until the feeling subsided.

~a few weeks later!~

Johnny had been watching Jem's progress to recovery, and today was the day she got her bandages off for good. He watched as Gloria, Jem's sister, Riza, Jem's editor, and Jem file into Gloria's volts wagon bug and drive off to the hospital. He thought for a bit. He could always go and follow the three, staying home would be a total bore, and waiting in Jem's house would end up being more trouble than it was worth. He only had one target; Jem. She was the only person he intended on ending today.

Johnny sighed, then opened the door, maybe he could get a head start on his plan, and sneak into Jem's room while she was away and steal all her weapons. That would definitely bring out the crazed version of her, and their fight would all the more fun. He climbed the side of Jem's house until he made it to her room window. When he discovered it was locked, he contemplated breaking it. He stuck his tongue out knowing that Jem would know he broke in and then urge the three of them to leave the house. So he dropped down and made his way to the door, which was also locked. He decided he would try his key, Jem had never taken it back.

He was surprised when he found that she hadn't changed the locks. Then again Jem was always a procrastinator and probably put it off for a while. Given her current injuries that probably stopped her too. He walked in and found his way to Jem's room. It had been a while since he looked around it. It was still the same, it hadn't really changed at all really. Her newest laptop was sitting on her desk which was next to her bed. Jem had always told him that the only reason she had it there was for her lazier days; this way she could just roll out of bed and into her desk chair.

He went to look under Jem's pillow only to find that her beloved crimson handled stiletto knife was no longer there. He scowled, so she had gotten that did she? No matter, Johnny shrugged and went to the desk drawer trying to find the gun she had purchased after the Jimmy incident. However it was no longer there either. Johnny frowned.

"Has she hidden things?" he asked, he scowled. No that wasn't Jem's style was it? He couldn't recall anymore. After all she may have changed after their last confrontation she may have changed her habits. Finally Johnny shrugged, now what was he going to do? Jem had found knew hiding places all her weapons and such. He decided he would search the house, until he found everything that belonged to her and threw them out. Knives, guns—though if he recalled correctly Jem only had one—anything and everything would be taken and removed from the house. Shouldn't be too hard.

** Sadly this is mostly filler…I'm sorry. It's been so long since I got to type this, but I promise I'll get to a better chapter! I'm sorry .**


End file.
